


Coming Out

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [356]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Sam, Comfort, Coming Out, F/M, Pre series, Stanford Era, ace Jess, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Jess has something to tell Sam. It has a big impact, but maybe not in the way she thinks it would.





	

“Here’s the thing, Sam,” Jess says, sitting on the edge of her bed in her room after their third date. Sam’s straddling the desk chair, watching, waiting. She looks nervous, and he wonders if this is it, if she gave him his shit but she decided he’s not worth the effort.

“I’m…I’ve really, really liked going out with you. But I’m asexual,” she finishes.

Sam stares for a moment. “I don’t know what that means,” he admits, heart pumping a little faster, because he has no idea what the word means or what her declaration means or what anything at all means right then.

“It means I don’t feel sexual attraction. Sex is just…sex. Kinda bleh. I don’t like it,” she says. She takes a deep breath. “And…third date and all…thought I should tell you. I understand if it’s a deal-breaker, but…”

“Wait,” Sam interrupts. “That’s…that’s a thing?”

Jess blinks at him. “Yeah? I just told you…”

“You mean, there are lots of people who feel like that? It’s a real thing that has a name and…and it’s real?” Sam asks. 

Jess nods. “Sam, you okay?” she asks.

Sam takes a deep breath. “Uh, Jess. I think I have something to tell you. I think…no, I _am_ ….I’m asexual. I just didn’t know…didn’t know there was a word.”

Jess smiles shakily at him. “You’re sure? That’s…wow.”

Sam nods, and gets off the chair. “Can I come sit with you?” he asks.

She nods, so he sits in the bed next to her. He leaves some space, but she immediately scoots closer and hugs him.

Sam feels like crying. He’s not broken, there’s a word for it and this completely fantastic girl is like him and there’s other people like them, too, and Sam isn’t going to lose Jess over this. They’re going to be just fine. And now he has a word for it.

“So…we’re good?” Jess checks.

“We’re good,” Sam confirms, wrapping an arm around her too and pulling her in close.

She kisses his cheek, and they stay there for a little while. Maybe it’s not the most conventional way to end a third date, but it’s probably the best date Sam’s ever been on.


End file.
